


What The World Is Now

by berrypop



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Yasmin Khan, Crack, F/F, Fighting Kink, Fights, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, bad language, timelords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: After finding out the Doctor lied about the planet they were on belonging to the Dregs, her and Yaz have a fight. It gets serious till she kisses her, leaving her two hearts beating a furious rhythm.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	What The World Is Now

"What the hell is wrong with you, Doctor?" Yaz shouts, accompanying the statement with a shove. The Doctor staggered back, shocked, Yaz was normally calm, but she realised she shouldn't of lied to her. The one person she told everything. Graham and Ryan, sensed tension and backed away from the situation, the latter was seething at the lie she had told. "I just wanted to keep you safe!" the Doctor hissed, her fair eyebrows furrowing. "Bullshit, you didn't want us to know because we'll think you've failed us...am I right?" the dark haired girl asked, looking away. The blonde sighed, knowing that, indeed, her companion-slash-crush was right. "I just want to protect Earth, it's my job-no, my duty. It's pathetic that one of the possibilities is that it turns out like this...". Still furious, Yaz growled "Yes it is", she pushed the Doctor again. The Doctor moved forward, "Push me again, I dare you", they were now toe to toe, almost sizing each other up. Then, Yaz pushed her again, something in the Doctor snapped, perhaps it was all the stress or tragedy, or just pure fear but she slapped Yaz, hard across the face, the hit leaving a bright red, stinging mark. Shocked and frankly appalled at the women she admired, Yaz stepped back, trying to calm herself, it all went out the window when the Doctor shot her a smirk, an infuriatingly sexy one. 

It blurred when Yaz tackled the Doctor to the ground, "Hit me again!, GO ON!" she boomed in her face. Squirming, the Doctor tried to get out, but to no avail, Yaz had her pinned. In any other situation, this would be foreplay, but not this moment in time. "I'm sorry" the Doctor muttered, trying to escape the girl's grip. "Not you're not, you're only sorry because someone called you out on your shit!" the human girl stated, looking deep into the Time Lord's hazel eyes. Filled with rage, the Doctor pushed Yaz off her, stumbling up onto her feet, to look down to see her companion still on the floor. "Get up" the Doctor grit her teeth, trying not to shout. "No" Yaz tried not to grin, it was so rare to see her this mad. "Now...", Yasmin smirked shaking her head. She let out a little squeak as the Doctor picked her up, and placed her on her feet, slightly careless. "If you want a fight go over to the Dreg, they don't care about you as much as I do." she looked almost disappointed that Yaz would hit her, let alone tackle her. Hard.

"Maybe I care about you more", her companion says, trying to hit her again. "That's why you left me...my oxygen tank was on 1%. I was going to die-". "Oh please! you're a bloody time lord, you don't die" she mocked, pushing the Doctor again. "That's it!" the Doctor snapped again, she hurled her whole form at her tall companion, after gripping a fistful of Yasmin's silky raven hair she tried to deliver punches to her face, a few missed but most of them were successful, causing Yaz to groan once the Doctor had stopped. What she was NOT expecting was the time lord to do was kiss her, deep, she felt her lungs begging for air, but all she could do was pull closer, hoping the pain went away. After a few moments, the blonde women had pulled off her. "What did you do that for?" she asked, panting. The Doctor looked confused : "what, the punching...or the kissing?". "...Both". 

Her jaw clenched, she hadn't been expecting such an answer from the police officer-turned time traveler. "Uh...I don't know" she replied, honestly might she add, getting of Yaz. Yaz then pulled herself up and stared at the other woman, "Don't ever hit me again...understand?". The question was met with a warm embrace from the Gallifrey-born time lord. The moment was long, but looking back now it was meaningless. She knew the Doctor had loved her ever since that met in that train, dangerous aliens and all. It was all worth it though, she thought, staring at the shorter haired woman as she was engrossed in the Tardis' technology.


End file.
